Obsession
by LLN
Summary: Who is Rock star Joey Wheeler's Obsession? SLASH SetoJoey


Title: Obsession

Author: Fuzzy67/LLN

Fandom: Yugioh

Pairing:Kaiba/Wheeler

Disclaimer: Don't own'em

Seto Kaiba sat in his study watching the news; well he was watching the KaibaCorp stock quotes. They were up, he was happy. When the door to his study burst open and a sixteen year old, black-haired whirlwind came crashing through.

"Tv, tv, tv,"it chanted, as it grabbed the remote control from his desk.

"I'm watching this, Mokie."

"Don't care, want show!" demanded the whirlwind.

"Mokuba!"

"Big Brother," he whined, " my favorite show is coming on. My favorite singer's new video, is having it World Premiere on this show!"

"Don't care," was echoed back to Mokuba, "it's my TV."

" But this is the biggest one in the mansion! Besides I have the remote." Mokuba said with a grin. Kaiba sighed, when his brother was in one of theses moods he knew it was better to give in, it would save him a headache later.

"Fine, but just for the video." He growled out.

"Oh, thanks, Big Brother." Mokuba said giving Kaiba puppy-eyes.

'_I' going to shoot whoever taught him that!_' Thought Kaiba.

"Don't do that!" he said with a shutter.

Mokuba put the TV on the channel his show came on.

"Welcome to Mai's House of Style." Said a beautiful blond woman.

"Knock off of MTV."muttered Kaiba with a snort.

"Shhhh, you really shouldn't say such things, you own this network." Mokuba told him with a glare. Kaiba sighed and hoped this would be quick.

"Now as you all know Joey Wheeler's new number one hit is a remake of the 80's band Antimotion's Obsession, " Mai said with a smile, "…so do you want to see the video for it?"

Screams from the TV and Mokuba about made Kaiba deaf.

"Then here it is…"said Mai as a camera closed in on a smaller TV next to her.

Music starts…

Joey is on his knees, in the mud; a rainstorm is pounding down around him. Thunder booms, lightning flashes, in one of theses flashes (we see) the silhouette of a man in a trench coat walking away…

Then (we hear) the voiceover says…

" They say obsession is what drives us. That it's one of the most powerful emotions on earth…it must be my bad luck … to be obsessed with you."

You are an obsession

I cannot sleep…

Flash to…A sunny schoolyard…

A brown-haired boy, wearing sunglasses, is working on a laptop, ignoring everything around him. Joey is looking at the boy longingly. Joey's friends try to get his attention.

His friends are a pink-haired boy who's making silly faces, a longhaired boy eating a stick of pocky, and a green-haired boy who's working on homework, talking to the longhaired boy. They all give Joey sad looks.

I am a possession unopened at your feet

There's no balance,

No equality.

Flash to…KaibaLand…

(We see) the back of a dark-haired man in a white-sleeveless trench coat, walking away. Joey is on his knees in the grass. Duel Monster Cards are scattered on the ground. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon lies face-up.

I will not accept defeat

I will have you

Yes

I will have you…

Flash to…

Joey is walking down a crowded street, he passes a man wearing sunglasses and a blue trench coat, their hands brush as they walk by each other…Joey stops and watches him go.

I will find away and I will have you…

Like a butterfly, a wild butterfly.

Flash to…

Joey's walking in the rain, he's soaking wet. When an icy sliver-blue Porsche pulls up next to him. The driver's side window rolls down. (We see) The man in the sunglasses, wearing a purple trench coat this time. He motions for Joey to get in. Joey smiles and does so…

I will collect and capture you

You are an obsession

You're my obsession…

Flash to…

A bedroom richly done in blues and whites, silks and satins, Joey is in a bed, wrapped in the white silk sheets, he lays on his stomach (we see) his naked back, a hand strenhed out next on the bed, a frown on his sleeping face. (The camera pulls back) To the side of the bed where a man in a blue satin robe sits in a chair his face hidden in the shadows.

Who do you want me to be, to make you sleep with me?

I feed you by day and by night

I need you

I need you by sun and by candlelight.

Flash to…

Of quick scenes of a growing relationship between Joey and the dark haired man. Talks in the park, walks on the beach, dinners in restraints and nights of passion. Friends that are worried about where this will lead…

You protest…

You want to leave…

Stay…

There's no alternative

You see beauty here.

I see beauty there.

Flash to…

Two young men are yelling at each other (we can't hear them) the man in the sunglasses is they're wearing a black trench coat; he faces Joey (we see) the heartbreak in Joey's face. More yelling on both sides. The man takes off his sunglasses (we still don't see his face) he gestures with the glasses to make his point.

But I see danger…

Stranger beware

A circumstance

When you make your dreams…

Joey yells, repeating the words I love you, over and over. The dark haired man shakes his head, replaces his sunglasses and walks away as it begins to rain.

Your affection is not what it seems.

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

…My fantasy has turned to madness!

Joey falls to his knees into the mud, thunder booms and lightning flashes in this flash we see the band in the background. A pink-haired boy sings harmony, a longhaired boy plays guitar, and the green-haired boy plays a keyboard. They all look sad, as if they had always known how this would play out. Joey starts to sing here…

All my goodness has turned to badness.

My need to posses you has consumed my soul.

My life is trembling

I have no control

I will have you

Yes

I will have you.

There's a split screen here…

Joey is still on his knees singing.

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

The man in the sunglasses, mouths the words along with Joey as he sings.

You are an obsession

You're my obsession.

(The camera pulls back), the man in the black trench coat goes into a building, lightning flashes brightly as it does (we see) the KaibaCorp sign at the top of the it.

You are an obsession

You're my obsession….

"…And there you have it, Joey Wheeler's new video and now the burning question on all of our minds is **who** is his **obsession**?" said Mai with a knowing smirk.

"For those of you with sharp eyes, yes that was Japan's number one band Bad Luck, who made a cameo appearance…now for a new video by…"

Click…Slam! The remote control to the TV had flown through the air and into a wall. Mokuba slowly turned to face his brother. Who had become a very unflatterly shade of purple?

'_Blue really is more his color…_' thought Mokuba.

Kaiba took a deep breath, them screamed out…

"**I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MUTT!"**


End file.
